


Writing it Out

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Facing the Strongest Fear [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Writing it Out

##  _Dear journal,_

##  _Why does it seem I never write when it’s been a good day/week/month? I’m not saying it’s been ‘bad’, but not like I’d like it. There’s been this weight on my shoulders, and nothing I do can roll it off._

##  _It’s getting harder and harder to watch what I say around them. I want nothing more than to talk to them, to tell the truth, but how? How do I get strong enough? I’m scared of how they’ll react. It’s not like I have anything to go on._

##  _Today I nearly had a panic attack at breakfast. It felt like I couldn’t breath, and for a moment, I thought that Dean was going to ask me about it, but then he simply went back to talking about something else. I feel bad that I don’t even remember what he was talking about._

##  _I’d go to Cas, but then it would get back to dean. I know he doesn’t mean it, I know that sometimes he just blurts things out. I don’t hold that against him, but it does make me question approaching him first._

##  _Why does this have to be so hard? Why do I have to even make this a discussion? I’m a human, just like them!_

##  _I’m afraid to even leave my room._

##  _I’m afraid of saying something wrong._

##  _I’m just so afraid._

##  _Fuck._

##  _Oh well. Another day down._

##  _-Me_


End file.
